The specific goal of this project is to utilize the intramolecular pyridinium enolate addition reaction in the development of an efficient, practical synthesis of morphine and related analgesic substances. Specifically, we will explore the proposal that the ready reversibility of this addition reaction will allow extraordinary control of the absolute stereochemistry of the morphine system. Additionally, using the methodology for pyridine and dihydropyridine synthesis developed so far, we will execute efficient syntheses of the pyridine derivatives ellipticine and perhydrohistrionicotoxin.